<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conquests by Mazen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931408">Conquests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen'>Mazen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Entrapta's hair, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hordak's issues get in the way of an intimate relationship with Entrapta until he learns to let go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conquests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first She-Ra fic! Or I should say Entrapdak fic because I'm so into that ship!<br/>I basically wrote this smut to get out of a bad writer's block, but I hope you enjoy!</p><p>For those who prefer Russian, Rinaporoshina on Tumblr has been so kind to translate this story. You can find it here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9863479</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hordak was not as impulsive as some may think. Every decision he made, every action he took was thoroughly calculated and the risks predicted beforehand.</p><p>It usually came so natural and easy to him to have control of every situation that it was a shock to his entire worldview when he finally ran into a situation he couldn't properly control.</p><p>That situation was having a spontaneous, intelligent princess barge into his life and tear down all his defenses, both figuratively and literally.</p><p>Entrapta had sneaked into his heart and settled there in a similar fashion as she'd done in his lab. None of this could've been predicted and when she one day raised herself to his level on her prehensile hair and pressed her lips to his, he realized that he'd lost all his previous control to her.</p><p>And he liked it.</p><p>He began to find himself pressed against a wall or pulled into a vent, her hair pinning him while she kissed him senseless. Never had he felt so intense, overwhelming sensations and his body responded in ways that were unfamiliar and shameful to him.</p><p>Entrapta tried to convince him that it was normal when mammals found a mate, that his species were made for it. He couldn't argue against that, but <em>he</em> was a clone and was certainly not made for it. The slightly bulging length plastered to his skin between his legs had never changed its shape, so he was shocked when the heat she created in him made the length expand and harden until it lifted from the surrounding flesh and stood at attention, begging to be touched.</p><p>It made him want to crush it against her, seeking the scent he could smell when she grew wet between her thighs.</p><p>He was desperate to gain control of himself and stop the madness that surely couldn't be natural for a clone.</p><p>She showed him pictures of Etherian men and women in the act of mating and while he could see the similarity between his and an Etherian male organ, his was longer, thicker and slightly bent with blue ridges all the way up the white shaft. It was an abomination. He couldn't allow it near Entrapta's sacred body; it would tear her open and though the thought to conquer her body like she had conquered his heart excited him, he pushed it down.</p><p>He discovered there were other ways of pleasing her, using his fingers and his mouth; a skill he was quick to master if her vocal praise was anything to go by. Although it drove his own body mad with lust, he loved to feel her quiver and tremble around his fingers or tongue, relishing the way his name alone was on her lips.</p><p>She sought to return the favor, having quickly noticed his length protruding beneath the cloth that covered his groin. At times she would pin him with her hair and - taking off her gloves to expose her tiny but strong hands - venture down to grasp the shaft through the fabric. It took all his willpower, all his shame to make her stop when his body screamed for him to let her continue.</p><p>She always stopped when he asked her to and he tried to ignore the hurt in her eyes before she pulled the mask down to hide her face.</p><p>These instances grew further and further apart, as did her encouragement that he explored his arousal on his own to become comfortable with its existence. After a while she stopped taking initiative to kiss him at all, his worship of her body ceasing along with it.</p><p>It caused him more pain than he cared to admit. The closeness he had gained with her was shattering and he didn't know how to save it.</p><p>Except he did. If he just let his precious control and the shame he felt go and just follow his instincts. But he needed her help.</p><p>"Entrapta," he approached her one late night after spending days trying to gather the courage. Perhaps it was already too late for him to regain what they'd had, but he had to try; had to have her back in his arms, against his body, on his tongue. "I wish to speak about private matters regarding… our relationship." He'd barely finished his sentence before a tendril of hair reached for the mask and practically slammed it down over her face. He swallowed, feeling as though there was a lump in his throat. "Will you join me in my private quarters?"</p><p>Her head tilted in a strange way, her unnatural silence eerie to his ears that began to droop when she didn't respond. He had never asked her to his private chamber and it was perhaps presumptuous of him to think that she would go in there with him now, considering the distance between them. He was about to accept her lack of response as a no when she finally spoke.</p><p>"Okay!" she half-shouted as she was wont to do and he felt his ears lift with surprise and relief. She jumped off the stool and impatiently waited for him to lead the way. It was very unlike her not to barge in there right away, but he realized that she wanted him to take initiative for once. He desperately hoped he wouldn't disappoint her.</p><p>He led her into his chamber, feeling her eyes following his every move. When he closed the door behind them, she lifted her mask and took in the small room. It didn't hold anything but a closet for his uniforms and a fairly large bed to accommodate his aching body. When she had seen how sparse his room was, she turned to look expectantly at him instead.</p><p>Her gaze was piercing and he hesitated to utter the words he'd planned to say for days. But he couldn't lose her.</p><p>"I know I've failed you. You have sought intimacy with me and I have denied you." Her mask came down once more as he spoke of things that clearly affected her. "I'm ashamed of my body in all ways and afraid of these changes I've experienced…"</p><p>Her hair was twitching, restraining itself and he knew it was a sign of her nervousness. He reached out and took a tendril, caressing it between his hands. A sigh of ease left the mask.</p><p>"I miss what we had. I want to have it back. More than that, I want to live up to your requirements. I'm… unsettled by the thought of losing control. I need you to aid me in this as you have aided me in all our experiments."</p><p>A hand of hair lifted her mask for her while her hands clapped and she began to jump in excitement. "Of course I'll help you! It's what partners do." He felt himself blush when she omitted to say 'lab partners'. They were more than that now.</p><p>Swiftly her excitement turned serious. "Do you trust me, partner?" Her words carried more meaning than any he had ever heard from her.</p><p>"I do." With my life, he wanted to add.</p><p>"Then lend me your control. Let me guide you and only stop me if you cannot take it," she paused and used a tendril of hair to cradle her chin as she pondered. "You might be inclined to say stop without meaning it completely, so if it all becomes too much for you, say 'She-Ra'."</p><p>He lifted a non-existent eyebrow. "She-Ra?"</p><p>"Well, yeah, it has to be something you wouldn't possibly say otherwise during our… experiments." She winked and smiled, making his insides clench pleasantly. "Is it acceptable to you?"</p><p>"I… yes, it is." He muttered. 'Anything for you' his mind provided, although he didn't voice it. His body was begging him to just throw himself at her, but his shame, fear and self loathing held him back.</p><p>"Great!" A brilliant, eager smile graced her lips and immediately her hair moved to wrap around him, quickly removing pieces of his armor.</p><p>"So yo-you want to do it now?" He was surprised, feeling like a fly caught in a spider's net or in this case her hair. The she-spider was nearing her prey, ready to eat; the thought of her eating him, or at least putting a part of him in her mouth, brought out the heat in his lower abdomen.</p><p>"Of course! I don't have anything better to do, do you?" Her hair kept plucking away at his exoskeleton. All he could do was shake his head. He wanted to remove her clothes like all the other times they'd been intimate, but he had always been dressed those times. It seemed only fair that it was her turn to be clothed while he was vulnerable to her.</p><p>Vulnerable… That was what this was about. He was frightened of being vulnerable for anyone. It had always been seen as a weakness by Horde Prime, though he kept his subjects vulnerable to his whims.</p><p>But Prime wasn't here. Entrapta was. And unlike with his master, Hordak realized that he wanted to be vulnerable for her. He just had to let go.</p><p>By the time she had stripped him of everything but his loincloth, he had backed up against the wall and his organic heart was beating faster, forcing its bionic twin to keep up. His length was still attached to the skin between his legs, but had hardened slightly and thickened. It wasn't noticeable to Entrapta, not yet.</p><p>Her hair had carefully placed the pieces of his armor in the closet and came back to his body to wrap around his limbs, pinning him to the wall. She approached him slowly as she took off her gloves, her eyes hooded; he recognized the hunger in her, well aware of how much she wanted this. "Is this acceptable?" she asked with a husky voice and let her ungloved hands slide over his mismatched chest.</p><p>"Yes," he barely managed to utter, entranced by the feel of her small hands on his skin. She so rarely removed her gloves because she was very sensitive to tactile stimulation there, but he imagined she wanted to feel him as much as he wanted to feel her.</p><p>She leaned in to kiss him, the first in several days, and he reciprocated heartedly. He couldn't live without this, without her, now he'd had a taste. His tongue licked at the seams of her lips, asking for entrance, and she allowed him in; their tongues mingled in a continuous dance, moans exchanged repeatedly by each of them.</p><p>A hand lifted to glide through his hair. It was so receptive to the feeling of her slender fingers that his shaft loosened from its place at his groin and stood erect, as if it reached for her. The motion caused him to gasp and tremble with arousal and his hips fought against the hairy restraints to touch her.</p><p>Her mouth left his and she pulled back to look him in the eyes as she pushed herself flush up against his body - soft curves against hard and frail muscles - and her eyes darkened when she felt his hardness press against her upper stomach. He moaned and threw his head back, hitting the steel wall behind him harder that he should've.</p><p>She took advantage of his position and his exposed throat; lifting herself to his level with her hair, she pressed her lips to his pulsepoint, kissing and licking across the tainted flesh. The mewls that left him were anything but respectable, but he pushed the voice degrading him into the back of his mind.</p><p>When she reached his ear, her tongue darted out to lick across the thin, responsive skin. "Don't…" he whimpered and she halted, breathing heavily into his ear, "stop… please don't stop..." She giggled a little before drawing his ear between her lips, swirling the tip around with her tongue.</p><p>He thrashed against the wall and struggled with her strong, restraining hair. His hips were desperately fighting to thrust his shaft towards her and he cursed himself for not undressing her, so he could feel her naked body, feel her soft breasts against his chest.</p><p>She moved to tease the other ear with her mouth while a hand still stroked through his hair which was now standing erect like the length beneath his loincloth. Her other hand began sliding down his chest, teasing each tender nipple a little, before continuing down to the bulging fabric hiding his shame.</p><p>He felt himself straining for her touch, all his nerve endings buzzing and filling his sex with blood that throbbed in a way almost unbearable. It wasn't the first time that he'd been painfully hard, but it was worse when she was touching him everywhere but where he needed her.</p><p>She wasn't unaffected either. He could smell the arousal from her, so distinct in the otherwise clinical air of his chamber; the scent of her desire made the pressure in his lower abdomen boil to the point where he felt on the verge of exploding like one of Entrapta's experiments gone wrong. Maybe that's what he was.</p><p>Her hand carefully started to move the loincloth and he wanted to stop her, to keep her from seeing the last wretched part of him, but she distracted him by capturing his mouth in a kiss again. He responded the best he could, despite the overwhelming sensations, and didn't even notice her moving the cloth covering his erection aside before her thumb slid over the tip of it.</p><p>Unwillingly, he pushed it into her hand as he groaned into her mouth, shuddering with pleasure. He felt her smile against his lips. "Please…" Apparently, he was prone to begging when at her mercy, a thought that horrified him.</p><p>But it worked. She wrapped her hand around his shaft, though she couldn't quite reach all the way around. With a firm grip she stroked him slowly once while gauging his reaction.</p><p>He was a mess of weak limbs and fiery desire pulsating through him from the place she pleasured him. Had her hair not held him fastened against the wall, he would've dropped to the floor. She continued to stroke his length, steady and slow, relieving the throbbing and yet causing him to burn even more.</p><p>Through the haze of lust he noticed the way she lowered her body, her legs parting around his hard thigh to grind her center against him in the same rhythm as she stroked him. Her face nuzzled into his chest, humming as she rubbed herself on him.</p><p>It was incredibly sexy that she was aroused by touching him, but he felt useless. And he knew what she truly wanted from him.</p><p>"Entrapta… ah! Wait," he managed to gasp loud enough to catch her attention; her ministrations stilled, making it easier for him to focus. "Free me. I want… I want <em>you</em>," he hoped to convey what he meant without having to say the actual words. That he wanted to penetrate her with his shaft, be inside her in the most intimate way possible.</p><p>He hated his body, but maybe if it could bring her satisfaction and the intimacy she craved - that he craved too - he would find it easier to accept it.</p><p>Entrapta released him immediately, her hair eagerly beginning to shred her own clothing before he'd stabilized his shaky legs on the floor. But as soon as he found himself able to, he attacked her half naked body, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her with all the passion he felt for her. She made him burn, made him hope, made him love and nothing would stop him from having her now.</p><p>His tongue invaded her mouth, licking and sucking and biting until he'd extracted several moans from her and she was gripping to his back with her short nails.</p><p>He continued to worship her with his mouth, moving over her jaw to her throat, then finding her pulse beneath the skin where her neck met her shoulder. Meanwhile, his nimble fingers plucked away her remaining clothes, caressing her skin wherever it was bared to him, until she stood naked before him.</p><p>After lowering her gently to the bed, his hands traveled up her short legs until they found her center where she was already dripping for him. He retracted his claws before sliding a finger down her slit, lingering shortly on her swollen pearl, before filling her core with two fingers. Her inner walls clenched around his digits and she moaned for him, lifting her hips to make him go deeper.</p><p>His fingers were long and spindly, but the length of his shaft exceeded them and the base of it was thicker than several of his fingers. He knew she'd experimented with toys in the past, but she'd never had another person penetrate her and he was afraid of hurting her. He added a third finger which was a tighter fit and caused a groan from Entrapta, but the sound wasn't born of pain.</p><p>Her hair moved down to wrap around his torso, pulling him upwards until he was face to face with her. "Hordak, please…" her hand found his length again and she spread her legs further to accommodate his hips, allowing him to settle there. She led his tip right to her soaking entrance and he groaned as he felt the slick heat directly where he was most sensitive.</p><p>It was impossible to hold back.</p><p>Hordak was, despite all his defects, a conqueror. He'd assisted in destroying many nations across the universe and now he'd overthrown much of Etheria on his own command.</p><p>However, all his past conquests paled in comparison to the moment he sank into Entrapta's body, conquering her while defeating his own insecurities. Everything fell into place as he felt the exquisite sensation of her flesh gripping his, so perfectly fitted despite their different species.</p><p>He held her still by her hips as he got used to the wet warmth, her inner muscles squeezing him in unimaginable ways. When he finally felt stable enough, he lifted his eyes to hers. She looked as overwhelmed as he felt: her eyes wide, mouth agape and a deep blush running from her breasts to her face. Worry crept into his mind as her facial expression reminded him of one of their projects right before it overloaded and exploded.</p><p>Then she smiled at him, giggling loudly, and the worry inside fell away. "I really hadn't taken into account how big you'd feel inside me!" She screeched enthusiastically, causing her to clench around his shaft. He gasped and pushed a little further into her; her breath hitched in response.</p><p>He felt the inclination to move, an urge he couldn't ignore no matter how much he felt he should ensure that she was completely alright. By sheer instinct he pulled almost all the way out of her, then plummeted back into her heat, his body relishing in its conquest.</p><p>She gripped his shoulders, hissing 'yes' and urging him to continue by lifting her hips into his thrusts. Her hair began to wrap itself around them, binding him to her, and enveloping him as completely as her core. The world consisted only of them, pulling and pushing, reaching further into each other until they were as one.</p><p>"Entrapta, my princess… my goddess," he couldn't stop the words of veneration leaving him, her existence a wonder and her acceptance of him a true miracle. She hummed, kissing him deeply, but seemed too lost in their dance of limbs and lust to find the words to say anything comprehensible. Truthfully, he didn't quite know what he was saying either.</p><p>Her legs rose to wrap around his hips, making the angle of his thrusts deeper. They both cried out in surprise, but didn't stop their movements. He felt the pressure in him pulling at his insides, knowing what the increasing burning would lead to: a culmination of pleasure. He was desperate to have her join him there.</p><p>He extended a finger from his hand on her hip and reached out to rub tiny circles around her glistening pearl that controlled her arousal. She threw her head back and pushed her core into his finger, grinding herself on him as he increased his pace, pounding into her. "Oh Hordak, don't stop!" she shouted into the void outside their little cocoon.</p><p>"Never, never," he promised as he worked towards their mutual goal, "I'm yours to command, I'll give you my heart and my soul, just let me love you, Entrapta."</p><p>She tensed and seized around him, her muscles spasming while her hair squeezed his body as forcefully as her inner muscles around his shaft. It ripped the climax from him, pleasure pulling at every nerve ending in his body until he started to spill everything he had into her core. His hips continued to thrust until the tremors in his limbs began to die down.</p><p>He collapsed on top of her, too dazed to think of how his weight might crush her. Luckily, she had enough sense to roll him to the side with the help of her hair, though they both winced when he slipped out of her.</p><p>Exhaustion crept into his body which began to ache once again now that blinding lust wasn't coursing through his veins. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in Entrapta's hair still wrapped around him and fall asleep.</p><p>"Wow!" a familiar click sounded beside him, her recorder appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Although he wasn't truly surprised. "Intercourse log no. 1: We finally 'did the deed' as Scorpia would say! And theories no. 3, 5 and 6 confirmed: the subject's erect penis matches his height, it is compatible with my anatomy and orgasm during intercourse does indeed exceed any provided by myself or others."</p><p>'Others'? Hordak's eyes widened slightly as he pondered whether she had omitted anyone else's involvement in her orgasms. Or perhaps she just meant him… and maybe robots? It would seem likely that she would make a robot for such an experiment.</p><p>"As previously stated, Hordak offered little information about his genitals and while I'll need to conduct more examinations," Hordak felt his body react, despite his exhaustion, "the penis is white, but has ridges of dark blue which could indicate that it is affected by the condition the subject suffers from. It's approximately 26 centimeters in length and 10 centimeters in diameter at the base when erect. Its ridges are presumably to increase the pleasure for the female and are very effective. However, I will not exclude the possibility that it's a byproduct of the subject's condition in which case has several advantages in my subjective opinion."</p><p>Hordak was baffled by all the data Entrapta had gathered while he'd been too lost in sensations. He suddenly had so many questions about his anatomy - what was his defect and what was normal for his species? but nowhere to get an answer.</p><p>"I will need to get an uncontaminated sample of the semen to examine whether or not we're compatible to procreate," Hordak felt his hearts beat faster, his breathing constricting slightly. "While it has been established that Etherian DNA is incompatible with the subject's when used in cloning, we cannot rule out procreation as a possibility. "</p><p>Entrapta clicked the bottom on the recorder and looked at him for the first time since their bodies had separated. "Well, that was a lot of fun! Are you satisfied with the experiment or do you wish to explore it further?"</p><p>He looked at her flushed face and her soft breasts squeezed together because she was lying on her side. It was plain to see the desire in her eyes. Despite his slight panic about the prospect of a child, he found her impossible to resist.</p><p>Taking the recorder out of her hand and gently laying it on the floor next to the bed. "I think it's essential that we continue to test every hypothesis thoroughly before we rest," he answered before his lips were claimed once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me at imperfectmazen.tumblr.com and say hi! I take prompts, but only with Entrapta and/or Hordak.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>